


Magnetism

by vulpineTrickster



Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: Eventual Relationships, F/M, Flirting, Matchmaking, Meddling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9220577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpineTrickster/pseuds/vulpineTrickster
Summary: All love needs is a little push.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I saw Sing yesterday, FELL IN LOVE, and walked away with a new ship! I've been listening to the soundtrack on repeat all day ^_^ Everyone's songs are my favorites <333
> 
> This chapter might be a little be choppy and I'll probably be making changes to it later. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Sing belongs to Illumination Entertainment, not me. If I did, there would be a sequel and in-depth character backstories. 
> 
> The only thing I own is the OC :3
> 
> **_DO NOT COPY OR DUPLICATE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!!!!!_ **
> 
> * * *

Stella strides through the theater’s back doors on a mission. Well, two missions. Her first one is to help Eddie install some new equipment, and her second is right around the corner judging by the two distinct voices echoing down the hall. 

Pausing, the vixen peeks around a rack of costumes Mister Moon left out for the upcoming performance and grins. She spots Johnny and Ash sitting on the stairs and deep in conversation, most likely discussing the new song list. Ash is laughing at something the gorilla said, oblivious to how Johnny’s eyes stay on her. And when Johnny starts crooning some lyrics, Ash sneaks a smile. 

The vixen takes a moment to fluff her tail and pops the top button of her flannel. _Perfect~_

“Afternoon, Johnny,” singsongs Stella. She sashays toward the pair, making sure her attention is solely on him. 

(She doesn’t miss how Ash’s quills bristle at her arrival.) 

Johnny smiles, “‘ello, Stella, I didn’t know you were coming in today.” 

The vixen daintily laughs. “Eddie called me. Wanted the new tech set before the weekend.” She turns to the scowling porcupine in a curt fashion. “Oh, didn’t see you there, Ash.” 

“Of course you wouldn’t,” Ash says dryly, “with your head far up your—” 

“Hey! I’m sure you don’t wanna make Eddie wait any longer, don’t ya, Stella?” Johnny interrupts with a nervous chuckle, glancing between the two girls. “You know he’ll try to set up the equipment by himself again.” 

Stella gives the gorilla the sweetest smile she can muster. “You’re absolutely right, Johnny.” 

“And if you need any heavy lifting done, I can help out after rehearsals.” 

“You would?” The vixen pitches her voice higher, practically squealing. She slides over and loops an arm around his while ignoring the icy glare the porcupine gives her. “Aren’t you a doll~? Hey, do you wanna grab a coffee after?” 

Stella smirks when Johnny’s eyes dart to Ash. 

“I would,” he starts, “but I promised Ash I’d—” 

“Forget it,” grumbles Ash, hopping off the step. She snatches up her guitar and heads for an empty rehearsal booth. The door angrily slams shut behind her. 

“What’s got her quills in a bunch?” Stella sniffs. 

“You could be a little bit nicer, Stella,” Johnny frowns at the vixen. 

“I _am_ nice.” 

Sighing, the gorilla picks up his sheet music. “I’m gonna cancel on coffee. Have fun with the setup.” He then shuffles upstairs for his weekly piano lesson with Ms. Crawly. 

Once Johnny is out of sight and Ash’s guitar is blaring, Stella lets out a loud disappointed groan. 

“Stella? Are…are you okay?” 

The vixen turns to an approaching Meena and slumps, tail dragging. “They are so stubborn.” 

Meena pats her friend’s shoulder with her truck. “I take it your plan didn’t work?” 

“No! I thought for sure one or both would confess!” 

“Maybe you should let them figure out their feelings themselves?” 

Stella pouts, “You sound like Der. Next you’ll say I’m making things worse, huh?” 

A loud screeching riff shakes the walls. Both girls look toward the booth where Ash is with shocked expression. 

“Umm, I think that answers your question,” Meena says with a half-smile. 

Stella groans again, cursing dumb love-struck idiots.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Sing game is strong with me! Completed this chapter in an hour after posting the first one :D
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes I may have missed. I'll probably find them later ^^;
> 
> Note: This is a **FLASHBACK** chapter
> 
> * * *

Stella cannot sing – well, not if you _want_ your ears to bleed – but she can setup complicated machines and code programs like no tomorrow. 

Meena introduced her to Mister Moon during the theater’s reconstruction. He wanted to bring the building into the twenty-first century, blend the new with the old to create something spectacular. Stella immediately jumped at the chance and after a few more talks, she was hired. 

The vixen worked closely with Eddie, coming up with a few ideas on how to improve the systems that controlled sounds, lights, and special effects. Everything that was once done by hand was now controlled by a push of a button. They became fast friends, bonding over their love for video games; Stella was crestfallen to discover someone better at Mario Kart than her. 

Over time, Stella gradually got to know the rest of the troupe. 

(She has known Meena since elementary school. Once you share your crayons, it’s an instant lifelong friendship.) 

Rosita reminded her of her grandma, who always had sweets on hand for emergencies. She even helped calm down the panicked vixen once when Stella forgot her and Der’s second anniversary, a result of working late. Rosita sagely suggested a few solutions to help smooth things over. Stella thanked the motherly pig by offering unlimited free babysitting. 

Gunter and Stella were kindred souls with wacky dance moves. Enough said. 

Mike was a hard one to get to know. He was pompous and crude but Stella can hit back harder; _one should know better than to corner an animal like a fox, we have a tendency to show our teeth_. It was poker that brought them together. Every game, vixen and mouse tried to out-cheat each other, trading sarcastic quips and barbs. 

Johnny was shy and polite to her when they first met; Stella found it adorable. The vixen often invited him out to coffee to get to know him better. The more he opened up, the more Stella had to resist wrapping him up in a blanket and hiding him from the world; Der didn’t stop laughing when Stella shared her thoughts.

And then there was Ash. She met the porcupine the same day she first asked Johnny to coffee. After that, Ash acted, pun not intended, prickly toward the vixen. Her attitude perplexed Stella to no end. 

It was three weeks after the theater’s grand reopening when everything clicked. 

Johnny was the first to leave one night after rehearsals. He sometimes stuck around for extra piano lessons but he wanted to go see his dad before visiting hours were over. He cheerily bid everyone goodbye and it was when Stella saw it. 

She caught Ash staring at the spot where the gorilla once stood with a face the vixen knew too well; heck, Stella _made_ that face once upon a time. 

It all made sense now. 

So Stella started to plan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gave me some troubles -- I wish I could've written more -- but Mike was fun to write XD
> 
> * * *

“You want me to do _what_?”

“Please, please, please, Mike!”

“Sorry, no can do, Red. What’d made you think I’d be remotely interested in getting Spiky and Big Boy together?”

“Because you’re a closet romantic.”

“No, I’m not and don’t listen to what Diana says anymore, _capisce_?” Mike glowers but the blushing tips of his ears give him away. “What else you got?”

“I’ll…I’ll…give you first pick on performance designs,” relents Stella.

The mouse whistles, “Wow, you must be really desperate.” He takes a moment to consider her offer. “Alright, I’ll bite. First pick for five months.”

“Two months and I’ll buy you your coffee too.”

“Four months, coffee, and you gotta call me ‘His Imperial Highness’.”

Stella scrunches her nose in annoyance. “I am _not_ doing that. Three months or I’ll tell Diana about the ring.” She adds a knowing smirk for good measure.

Mike’s entire face turns a bright pink. “How’d you—fine!” he grumbles.

“Thank you, Mike,” the vixen smiles sweetly.

“Yeah, whatever. So what’s the plan?”

“Subliminal messaging~”

 

 

 

 

 

“When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie, that’s amore! When the world seems to shine like you’ve had too much wine, that’s amore!”

“That’s the fourth time this week,” Ash points out, pausing her guitar tuning.

Johnny looks up from his notebook and glances at the booth Mike occupied for practice. “You’ve noticed too?” He also notices the mouse left the door open again, filling the backstage with his loud crooning voice.

“Kinda hard to miss when all he’s singing are oldie love songs.”

“I guess things have been great with him and Diana lately.”

“Huh, guess so.”

Both return to their work, unaware of a peeved Stella hiding behind a curtain and banging her head on a wall.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long. I ran out of creativity/motivation toward the middle ^^;
> 
> In other news, **SING IS GETTING A SEQUEL!!!!!!!!** *jumps around happily* It's slated for another Christmas release in 2020. I can't wait! I hope they do a world competition, like going up against other singing groups from around the world :DDDD And I'm pulling for backstories too~ 
> 
> *ahem* Anyway, back to the fic!
> 
> * * *

“Stel, I think it’s time to call it quits.”

“No way, Der, I’m so close to a confession!”

“Darlin’, it’s been three weeks.”

“But…but… _love_.”

Der chuckles and hugs the pouting vixen. “I know you’re tryin’ to help, sweetie, but sometimes love has to come naturally, like it did for us.”

Stella snorts, “Naturally? I hit you with my car because I was so nervous about actually-possibly-maybe asking you out that day, I didn’t see you stepping off the sidewalk.”

“It was just a tiny bump, Stel, a love-tap really!”

“Ha ha, laugh it up,” she frowns, punching Der’s shoulder. “I was totally mortified! I thought I _killed_ you, you jerk.”

Der takes the hit with another laugh. “Love ya too, hun.”

 

 

 

 

 

Stella is too engrossed with her brainstorming another matchmaking plan (and putting together the first of Mike’s designs; even though the plan didn’t work, she always keeps her promises), she doesn’t notice Rosita and Gunter approaching until Rosita speaks up.

“Stella, we have something we’d like to discuss with you.”

The vixen looks up from her tablet to find the duo frowning at her. It unnerves her how serious Gunter is; she didn’t think it was possible for displeasure to override his permanent jovialness. Rosita has her ‘Mom Face’ on and it’s scaring Stella…a lot.

“Okay, about what?” she warily asks.

“We’ve noticed your flirtations toward Johnny and your attitude toward Ash, and, frankly, I’m surprised at you, young lady,” Rosita explains in her ‘Mom Voice’.

“Ja! Ash is a strong und confident fräulein, Johnny-boy is sweet as sauerkraut, und you’re a big dummkopf!” Gunter adds, dramatically waving a hand at the vixen.

“Wait, what?”

“What about Der?” Rosita continues. “I can’t believe you would cheat on someone as kind and compassionate as your partner. You’re a lucky girl to have Der in your life and—”

“Whoa, hold on a sec!” Stella interrupts, finally understanding why the pigs are upset. “It’s not what you think! It’s a ruse!”

“A naughty und horrible ruse,” glowers Gunter. “My darling Sven would have mein keister if I acted like a super-jerk-dingle-schplatt!”

“No, no, no. I’m not a super-jerk-whatever,” protests the vixen. “I’m doing this to _help_ Ash and Johnny.”

The duo share perplexed looks. “What do you mean, Stella?” asks Rosita.

Stella takes a deep breath. “It all started a month ago when I noticed the forlorn glances between them when the other wasn’t looking. If this was a cartoon, there’d be little hearts and singing cherubs everywhere. Those numbskulls are totally gaga for each other and have no confession to show for it!”

She hops off the crate she borrowed for a chair and starts pacing; her tail agitatedly swishes behind her.

“I spoke _at length_ with Der and, with a pinky promise of no craziness, the matchmaking green-light was a go. I did the flirting and-and the subliminal messaging! None of them worked!” she bemoans. “I figured _someone_ would’ve blurted their feelings by now but nope, the stubbornness is strong with these two.

“Der wants me to quit, let it go naturally, but I know I’m _close_. So very, very, _very_ close. And I’m positive I’m getting grey fur from the stress.”

Rosita and Gunter keep quiet during the vixen’s extensive spiel.

“I am an excellent matchmaker. The people I fix up, they click instantly and are deliriously happy. I set up my cousin with his boyfriend four years ago and now they’re engaged!”

Stella collapses back on the crate and slumps over. “So why won’t Ash and Johnny get together?” she sniffles.

“You’re going about zis all wrong!” Gunter jumps in.

Stella and Rosita both look in his direction. “Huh?”

“Solution is simple: you must add ze spicy. Love cannot ve cold like dead fish. It must ve red-hot passion!” To elaborate, he dramatically strips off his sweats to reveal his signature sparkly red leotard. “Und I, Gunter Regenbogen-Blumenthal, shall guide you!” he declares, jumping on top of a crate and striking a pose.

Stella is so moved, she gets a little starry-eyed for the cheerful pig. “You will? Oh thank you, Gunter!” she cries as she hugs his midsection.

Rosita cannot help but chuckle at their exuberance. “I guess we owe you an apology, Stella, for jumping to conclusions.”

“No harm done, Miss Rosita, _if_ you help out too~” the vixen smirks.

The motherly pig backs away a step, not liking the devilish glint in the younger mammal’s eyes. “Oh no, that—”

“Zat would ve wunderbar!” Gunter decides. “Two heads are better zan one, ja?”

Before she can protest further, the mischievous pair starts bouncing around plans and suggestions. Rosita hangs her head. She may have been roped into this against her wishes but at least she can make sure they don’t go overboard.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [tumblr](http://nogitsunehuntress.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
